Aaron Carver
Aaron Carver '''is the Chief Medical Officer of the 5th Special Operations Division and the Commanding Officer of the USS Aceso. Service Record * '''2241 ** Accepted to Starfleet Academy *** Took courses in Internal Medicine * 2246 ** Completed Core Courses *** Earned specialization in Internal Medicine ** Took additional courses in Emergency Medicine, and Health Administration * 2247 ** Graduated Starfleet Academy *** Earned additional specializations in Emergency Medicine, and Health Administration. ** Commissioned as Lieutenant ** Assigned to the USS Aesir *** Doctor ** Celestial Body Documentation *** The U.S.S. Aesir is assigned the task of performing and cataloging detailed geographical, and environmental scans of undocumented celestial bodies. * 2252 ** Klingon Ambush *** Klingons ambush and board the U.S.S. Aesir in a supposed attempt to hijack the vessel. Aaron played a key role in repelling the boarders, coordinating the defense of the ship's medical bay, while actively treating patients, after the Chief Medical Officer had been killed during the fighting. ** Promoted to Lieutenant Commander ** Appointed to Chief Medical Officer * 2256 ** Commanding Officer of the USS Aesir Retires ** Promoted to Commander ** Appointed to First Officer ** Klingon-Federation Conflict *** The U.S.S Aesir is reassigned as a squadron support vessel throughout the conflict, participating mostly in skirmishes, and patrols. * 2257 ** Destruction of the U.S.S Aesir *** The U.S.S. Aesir responds to the distress call of a Temporal agent who's ship, the U.S.S. Flashpoint, had been disabled and badly damaged by a Na'kuhl Destroyer. Upon arrival the U.S.S. Aesir engages the destroyer and transports Aaron along with a medical, and engineering team aboard the U.S.S Flashpoint. The U.S.S. Aesir is destroyed in the fighting, but the U.S.S. Flashpoint is able to bring it's systems online, make repairs, and eliminate the Na'khul Destroyer. Aaron and the remaining crew of the U.S.S Aesir are extracted to the 25th century. * 2408 ** Readmission to Starfleet Academy *** Assigned cram courses to modernize his education *** Assigned Course on Search and Rescue ** Assigned as Commanding Officer aboard the USS Aceso, reserved asset ** Benin-Nigeria Border Wildfires *** The U.S.S. Aceso is activated and sent to assist in evacuations, fire rescue, and fighting of wildfires on the Benin-Nigeria border near Ségbana. ** Chile Earthquake *** The U.S.S. Aceso is activated to assist with search and rescue, particularly victims trapped in structural collapse in the the aftermath of the 2408 Chile Earthquake. * 2409 ** Graduated Starfleet Academy *** Earned Specialization in Search and Rescue ** Romulan Distress Signal *** During the invasion of Virinat, the U.S.S. Aceso responds to a distress call from a group of Romulan colonists fleeing the planet. Upon arrival the U.S.S. Aceso discovers that the Romulan Colony ship has been disabled, and is subsequently engaged by a Tal Shiar T'Varo Light Warbird. The U.S.S. Aceso fires to disable, and rescues several captives aboard the Tal Shiar vessel. * 2410 ** Elachi Assault on New Romulus *** The U.S.S. Aceso is dispatched to New Romulus to provide medical relief and rescue efforts to Romulam Republic forces durring the fighting. ** Undine Attack on Earth Spacedock *** The U.S.S. Aceso participates in the defense of Earth Space Dock, during the Undine attack, saving many lives during and prior to the battle. Aaron performed extraordinarily, efficiently distributing and coordinating his away teams, resulting in many lives saved. ** Iconican War *** The U.S.S. Aceso takes part in the Battle of Sol, recovering hundreds of allied crew members aboard escape shuttles and incapacitated starships during and after the fighting. Biography Early Life Born on Earth in 2223 to former Starfleet officers Benjamin, and Emily Carver, Aaron and had a fairly ordinary adolescence. At a young age Aaron found enjoyment in study and would often spend his time studying books that associated to his interests at the time. Early into Elementary School he found interest in Botany and tended to a garden his mother had helped him dig. Aaron populated the garden with numerous species of fern and shrub for which his parents would playfully tease him about, due to the seemingly unorthodox selection of flora. In Junior High Aaron became specifically interested in the adverse and beneficial effects that certain plants have on humans. As if for retribution for his parents' teasing Aaron would wryly ask his parents if he could plant poisonous and medicinal varieties of plants, which they would reply to with a sarcastic affirmation. Later in Junior High his interests led him to the study of medicine, where he found it's link to his knowledge regarding botany and the practicality of the science appealing and hoped to achieve a career in the practice of medicine. After taking the counsel of his parents, Aaron researched a multitude of available venues to pursue a career in medicine. Starfleet Academy in particular caught his attention due to their wide selection of electives and an achieved sense of duty to a perceived family tradition. Academy Life Aaron submitted an application to Starfleet academy in 2241, being accepted two months later and being admitted into the academy on September 22nd, 2241. Due to his studious nature Aaron had an almost effortless transition into the academic aspect of Starfleet Academy, but struggled initially with the physically demanding aspect of the curriculum. Due to Aaron's early knowledge in medicine he performed exceptionally in and quickly grasped his medical oriented courses, earning him a place in Starfleet's School of Medicine. After completing his specialization in Internal Medicine, Aaron took advantage of the resources available to him and attended Starfleet Academy for an additional two years, earning a specialization in Emergency Medicine and completing a course on Health Administration. 23rd Century and Service Aboard the U.S.S Aesir Aaron's first assignment as a Starfleet officer was as a Starship Doctor aboard the U.S.S. Aesir in 2247. Aaron performed his duties well and was closely mentored by his superior, Chief Medical Officer Robert Matheas. In 2244 the U.S.S Aesir was given the assignment of performing and cataloging detailed geographical, and environmental scans of undocumented celestial bodies. Aaron spent the following 8 years refining his practice, and learning from CMO Matheas. In 2252, however, Klingons ambushed and boarded the U.S.S. Aesir in an attempt to capture the vessel and it's crew. The Klingons quickly moved to corner the U.S.S. Aesir's Quick Reaction Forces and prevent them from securing the bridge, whilst another group attempted to seize control of the bridge. Meanwhile a third group moved to secure the ship's Medical Department, for what they assumed would be a painless victory. Upon turning a corridor, however, two Klingons collapsed after receiving a barrage of Phaser fire from a pair of Type 1 Phasers, aimed around a doorway, and fired individually by Chief Medical Officer Matheas and Doctor Carver. Upon their initial barrage, Aaron and Matheas retreated into the Medical Department, blocking the doorway and moving patients into cover behind biobeds. The Klingons arrived at the doorway just as Chief Medical Officer Matheas was moving a piece of equipment to block their advance. When a Klingon aimed a Disruptor rifle through the doorway, and unable to move from from his location, Matheas attempted to wrestle the weapon out of the Klingon's hands only to be shot by another at point-blank range. He was killed instantly. For the next half-hour Aaron and a handful of able-bodied Starfleet Medical Officers exchanged fire with the Klingons while treating patients. Aaron's coordination of his colleagues, and individual actions in defense of the Starship's Medical Bay disorganized the Klingons and allowed crew of the U.S.S. Aesir to flank the remaining Klingons and secure the U.S.S. Aesir. After the fighting, Aaron was awarded a commendation and promoted to acting Chief Medical Officer aboard the U.S.S Aesir. In 2256 Captain Takev of the U.S.S. Aesir retired, and Aaron was selected as First Officer, while the previous First Officer, Shehlen Th'kosrohr, became the new Captain. Aaron and Shehlen worked well together, and became very close friends. Just a year later, in 2257, the U.S.S. Aesir responded to an anomalous distress signal from a Temporal Agent who's ship, the U.S.S. Flashpoint, had been disabled and badly damaged by a Na'kuhl Destroyer. Upon arrival the U.S.S. Aesir received a hail from the Captain of the U.S.S. Flashpoint vaguely explaining the situation, before being engaged by the destroyer and transporting Aaron along with a medical, and engineering team and aboard the U.S.S Flashpoint to assist with repair and emergency medical treatment. Shortly before the U.S.S. Flashpoint is operational the U.S.S. Aesir is destroyed. Upon completion of repairs the U.S.S. Flashpoint engaged and eliminated the Na'kuhl Destroyer and extracted Aaron and the remaining crew of the U.S.S. Aesir to the year 2408. Arrival in the 25th Century Prior to his arrival in the 23rd century, Aaron was given a psychological evaluation and assigned mandatory counseling sessions, in which he expressed his grief regarding the loss of the crew aboard the U.S.S. Aesir. In a follow-up Aaron admitted that there were times where he felt guilty for surviving into the future, while his friends and colleagues aboard the U.S.S. Aesir perished. In a later session he professed that his view had changed, explaining that he had realized his friends would want him to survive, as he had wanted them to survive, concluding that the best way to honor them was by saving as many lives as he possibly could. After he was cleared for duty Aaron was readmitted to Starfleet Academy to take courses to specialize in Search and Rescue and given cram courses on subjects that had expanded, and changed from what they had been a century earlier. Additionally, Aaron was assigned as the commanding officer of a Multi-Mission Reconnaissance Explorer, which he named the U.S.S. Aceso, to serve as a reserved Search and Rescue asset to be called on in emergencies while he was enrolled in the academy. Throughout Aaron's year in the academy, the U.S.S. Aceso was activated from reserve twice, once to assist in evacuations, fire rescue, and fighting of wildfires on the Benin-Nigeria border near Ségbana, and again to assist in the search and rescue of victims trapped in structural collapse after the Chile earthquake of 2409. 25th Century & Onward After graduating from the academy with a specialization in Search and Rescue Aaron became the commanding officer of the U.S.S. Aceso full-time, patrolling hazardous areas for people in need of assistance and rescue. While in the Arcelius Sector, the U.S.S. Aceso intercepted a distress signal from a group of Romulan colonists fleeing the planet of Virinat. Upon arrival the U.S.S. Aceso discovered the Colonist ship disabled and was engaged by a Tal Shiar T'varo Light Warbird. The U.S.S Aceso fired to disable and Aaron was transported aboard the vessel along with assault teams to rescue captives held by the Tal Shiar. In 2410 the U.S.S. Aceso joined Captain Va'Kel Shon's Battle Group in the defense of New Romulus from Elachi invasion, providing emergency medical services and rescue to exhausted Romulan Republic forces. Later that year the US.S. Aceso participated in the defense of Earth Spacedock during the Undine attack. Aaron distributed several away teams throughout the levels to assist with rescue, and medical evacuation. During the Iconican war the U.S.S Aceso participated in the Battle of Sol, focusing primarily on the recovery, and rescue of allied personnel aboard escape shuttles and incapacitated starships. Awards and Accolades Category:Characters